Mr Sandman
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Lo único que deseaba era que Mr. Sandman hiciera su deseo realidad, aun sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño infantil y caprichoso. "Oh, Mr. Sandman. Lo único que pido es que Inglaterra se quede conmigo, para siempre." [UsUk]


**Sinopsis**

:

Lo único que deseaba era que Mr. Sandman hiciera su deseo realidad, aun sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño infantil y caprichoso.

"Oh, Mr. Sandman. Lo único que pido es que Inglaterra se quede conmigo, para siempre."

 **Advertencias** :

Amor Unilateral.

Muerte de un Personaje.

 **Disclaimer** :

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un rato para hacer volar mi imaginación.

Desde que Inglaterra se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de contarle historias sobre Mr. Sandman, América no dejó de pedir un pequeño deseo antes de irse a dormir, siendo "escuchado" por aquel hombre, quien cada noche le daba lo que pedía; Un sueño donde él crecía junto a Inglaterra y los dos vivían juntos y felices, como una bonita pareja.

Lastima que la realidad no era lo que él esperaba, ya que al parecer el inglés solo lo veía como a su pequeño hermanito.

Y lo peor, la nación a la que tanto amaba, ya tenía pareja.

 ** _[Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_** ** _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_** ** _Give him two lips like roses and clover_** ** _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over]_**

Él había luchado por su independencia, solo para ser un igual ante su amado. Le dolió verlo tan vulnerable y destrozado. Todo por su causa.

Pero, también estaba cansado de ser tratado como un simple mocoso y de ver como la relación de Inglaterra con su pareja se fortalecía.

Debía actuar rápido y calcular todo con precisión. Sin importar cuanto tiempo le tomara, Inglaterra terminaría siendo suyo.

Después de todo, Mr Sandman estaba de su lado.

 ** _[Sandman, I'm so alone_** ** _Don't have nobody to call my own_** ** _Please turn on your magic beam_** ** _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream]_**

No fue fácil, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia, había conseguido ser una potencia mundial.

Ahora era más fuerte y poderoso que antes, por lo que su querido Inglaterra no podía ignorarlo aunque quisiera.

Sí, ahora se encontraba solo, pero poco le importaba. Él solo buscaba cumplir su sueño con Inglaterra y eso nadie iba a impedírselo.

Por algo era Estados Unidos de América.

 ** _[Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_** ** _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_** ** _Give him the word that I'm not a rover_** ** _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over]_**

Pronto su plan comenzaría y él debía estar completamente listo para eso.

Su idea era algo simple, pero sabía que serviría a la perfeccion para lo que quería.

"Divide y vencerás." Fue lo que Mr Sandman le dijo en sus sueños.

Él conseguiría que Inglaterra se fuera distanciado de su pareja lentamente, con algunos truquillos bajo su manga y con la fé ciega que el inglés seguía teniendo hacia él sería pan comido.

No le dolería verlo llorar nuevamente, ya qué ahora él estaría para consolarlo y hacerlo feliz, como debió ser en un principio.

 ** _[Sandman, I'm so alone_** ** _Don't have nobody to call my own_** ** _Please turn on your magic beam_** ** _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream]_**

No sabía que había salido mal ¡No lo entendía! ¿Por qué seguían juntos después de todo lo que había causado? ¿Así de fuerte era su amor? ¡Patrañas!

El ojiverde caería a cualquier costo ante sus pies. Rogaría por su atención, cariño y él se lo daría con gusto.

Solo era apretar algunos puntos sensibles, deshacerse de la basura y listo, todo terminaría.

Su querido Iggy caería sí o sí.

 ** _[Mr. Sandman bring us a dream_** ** _(Yes)_** ** _Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_** ** _Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_** ** _And lots of wavy hair like Liberace]_**

Le dolía verlo de esa manera, realmente le dolía.

Pero era necesario, por el bien de los dos debía tenerlo así; Amarrado y amordazado en una habitación secreta de su casa.

Así debió ser desde el principio, pero estaba demasiado ciego. Gracias a Dios que Mr Sandman le abrió los ojos justo antes de de que se rindiera.

Sí, temblaba y lo miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto. pánico y odio, pero eso no era importante.

Aunque no lo culpaba. Después de todo, la única manera de alcanzar su sueño había sido matar a la pareja del Inglés para luego poder secuestrarlo sin problemas.

Sin embargo, no era como si todo fuera malo. Él cuidaría de Inglaterra de la misma manera que él lo hizo cuando aun era su pequeña colonia.

Lo bañaría, le cocinaría, le cantaría, le leería, lo besaría como su ex-pareja lo hacía, ¿Qué más podía desear?

Todo había salido bien, gracias a Mr Sandman.

 ** _[Mr Sandman, someone to hold_** ** _(Someone to hold)_** ** _Would be so peachy before we're too old_** ** _So please turn on your magic beam]_**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Inglaterra había "desaparecido" misteriosamente.

Las naciones seguían buscándolo, desesperados por no hallar ninguna pista.

¿Por qué perdían el tiempo haciéndolo? No tenían de que preocuparse, él cuidaba muy bien del ojiverde.

Sí, puede que su antiguo tutor siguiera negándose a mirarlo a los ojos o a dirigirle la palabra, también pude que tuviera varios intentos de escape, pero no había problema.

Él amaba a Inglaterra y soportaría sus arranques de enojo o llantos, porque desde pequeño siempre soñó con vivir junto a él, como una linda pareja.

 ** _[Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please bring us_** ** _Mr Sandman, bring us a dream.]_**

 _Espero que les haya gustado y disculpenme si quedo muy raro. No sé porqué pero no pude evitar imaginarme esto con la canción._ _Al principio iba a ser algo tierno y triste, pero una cosa llegó a la otra y ¡PUM! América obsesivo secuestrador aparece :'v_ _Para los que no entiendan lo de Mr Sandman: Bueno, la explicación básicamente es que "Mr Sandman" era una parte del subconsciente de América que era "malo", por así decirlo, pero América pensaba que era el Mr Sandman de verdad y por ello lo escuchaba._ _Osea que, sí, por culpa de las historias que Arthur le contaba de chico, él se quedó con la idea de que Mr Sandman era como un Dios que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de permanecer con su tutor para siempre, aunque, como verán, las cosas no terminaron tan bonito para nuestro querido cejón. Pero, bueno, no toda la culpa es de Alfred, ya que de cierto modo su percepción de la vida se había distoricionado un poco._ _También, dejaré a su imaginación quien era la pareja de Arthur :3_ _Como sea, espero que les haya gustado_ _Y no olviden que los reviews son muy bien recibidos :')_


End file.
